Insane Yamis, Evil Objects, and Scary People
by YamiBakuraandJin
Summary: What happens when 3 yamis get ready to go to the mall and Ryou on a sugar high riding a bike in middle of a highway? A disturbing story created by a disturbing author and her friends.
1. Attack of the Telephone!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu Yu Hakusho which really sucks. I do own many pieces of fuzz. All over my floor, are my fuzz pieces to my fuzz collection.

This story has just the yamis in it but, I'll have Ryou in later and any requests. Now the story!

Note:This story is based on similar events that happened when I was bored at school.

**Insane Yamis, Evil Objects, and Scary People**

Chapter 1: Attack of the Telephone

Emma: I'm bored.

YBaJ: Me, too.

It was in middle of the afternoon in YBaJ's room. YBaJ, Bakura, Marik, Kristen, Emma, and Courtney had been in there all day staring at the cracks in the floorboards.

Emma: I'm bored.

YBaJ: Me, too.

Kristen: You two already said that at the begining of the chapter!

Emma&YBaJ: together Oh yeah!

Courtney: Baka. -

Marik: Hey! That's my line!

Kristen: Ha! And your personality!

Marik: glares

Telephone: RING! RING!

Marik: What's that? freaked out

Telephone: ringing

Courtney: Uh, the telephone.

Bakura: What's a telephone?

Marik: It sounds like a disease.

All: back away from Marik

Marik: What?

Kristen: Well, it seems that I'm the only sane one here...

Bakura: What do you mean sane? You'r twin is an evil psychopath.

Kristen: Marik is NOT my twin!

YBaJ: So you say.

Kristen: glares evily at YBaJ You and Pat made that up! We don't even look alike!

YBaJ: to herself So you think.

Telephone: still ringing

Emma: Uh...I'll answer it. goes to get phone, but the answering machine picks up

Answering Machine: YBaJ? Hello...? Anyone? Come on, someone pick the baka phone up!

Courtney: It's Yami!

Marik: AHHH! OO The Pharaoh is in the box! He plans to rule the world from within! starts smashing the answering machine with Millennium Rod

Answering Machine: sparking Some...one...ans...wer...phone...there's a loud "BANG" as the answering machine explodes

YBaJ:Wwwwwooooooooowwwwww! is amazed

Bakura: Now look what you did!

Marik: At least it quit talking.

Bakura: Only because you smashed it and it exploded. I wouldn't be able to talk either if I exploded. -

YBaJ: See, Bakura isn't evil.

Kristen: What ever you say.

Emma: Scary! O.O

YBaJ: You people are werid.

Doorbell: Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong!

Marik: AHHHH! Now somethings ding-donging! Can this be the end of the world?

Courtney: Oh, jeez, it's a doorbell.

Marik: Too...many...NOISES!

Emma: Hopefully the door won't be destoryed like the answering machine.goes to door, opens it Yami?

Yami: I figured since the answering machine quit working Marik was responsible, so I decided to come over.

Courtney: Uh-oh. TAKE COVER! runs behind couch

Marik: looks in doorway eyes narrow

Yami: eyes widen

Marik: King of Munchkins must die! attacks Yami

Bakura: Wow! Mariks' right for once.attacks Yami with Marik

Kristen: That has to be the first time I've seen those two working together nicely.

Bakura&Marik: stop attacking Yami, look at Kristen

Kristen: What are you two looking at?

Bakura&Marik: begin attacking Kristen

YBaJ: You go Bakura!

Emma: You do know they're attacking Kristen right?

YBaJ: Hey, this is me we're talking about, I haven't gotta clue!

Bakura: Well, that takes care of that.

Kristen: tied up

Courtney: looks around couch At least you know how Hiei feels now!

Yami: survived begining attacked the first time Hu?

Courtney: comes out She tied Hiei up and locked him in her closet.

In Kristen's room somewhere in the galaxy

Hiei: Hey! Let me out! kicking closet door ..someone...HELP ME!

Now returning to Earth

Kristen: Oh yeah! I wondered what was makeing that noise.

Courtney: Don't forget Touya. Is he still locked in the freezer?

Kristen: Of course. And Kwabara is still folded up in the drawer.

Courtney: sniff Poor Touya.

Marik: What about me! I was locked in the basement!

Bakura: Oh you poor thing.

Marik: Don't make me hurt you.

Yami: Ooohhhh...threatening.

Emma: How'd we start talking about this?

Kristen: HELLO! still tied up

YBaJ: Hello? Jello! Mellow yellow! MARSHMELLOWS!

Emma: Man is she werid.

Courtney: Tell me about it.

YBaJ: glares

Emma&Courtney: Just kidding!

Courtney: This is going to be one long and scary story people.

YBaJ: Hey, we're acting, no talking to the readers!

Kristen: Oi.

That was the end of chapter 1! I think it was a little short but, I expect to have at least 10 chapters to add Ryou, the YYH gang, our other friend Chelsea, and anyone else I or you decide to add.


	2. Evil Kitchenware

Note: Marik's hair is flat in this chapter for known reasons. Well, I know for what reasons, but you don't. Read to find out why!

Chapter 2: Evil Kitchenware

Later they went into the kitchen to eat lunch. But it was later than noon so, call it whatever you want.

YBaJ: I'm hungry.

Emma: Me too.

Kristen: Do you two ever stop complaining?

YBaJ&Emma: No.

Courtney: Oi.

YBaJ: OK, mini-Kristen.

Courtney: glares Quit calling me mini-Kristen!

Yami: Are we going to eat sometime today?

Marik: Yeah, I need my five basic food groups! o.o

Bakura: Me, too...like meat, sugar, candy, syurp, and cheese!

Kristen: Cheese?

YBaJ: Yes. Cheese...Like CHEESE MUNCHIES!

Courtney: What is it with you and cheese munchies? You say you don't really like cheese but you LOVE cheese munchies?

YBaJ: Yep!

YBaJ&Bakura: WE LOVE CHEESE MUNCHIES!

Emma: Werid.

Courtney: I wouldn't be talking if I were you considering you trench your food in ketchup and salt.

Emma: But it's good.

Kristen: No it's not.

Emma: Yes it is. Dog biscuits are disgusting.

YBaJ: I can't help it if I'm werid! I mean, Milkbones taste like Cheerios.

Marik: has been looking in the cupboards Hey! Look what I found!

All: look at what Marik's holding

Yami: AHHHH! EVIL!

Bakura: What's so...looks at can...SCARY!

YBaJ: AHHHHHH! IT BURNS!

Kristen: ewwwww...

Courtney: HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Emma: Come on guys. It's just Spam. reliezes why it's evil Oh.

Marik: drops can and stands on top of the fridge EVIL! Processed Meat!

Emma: It's not that bad. I think Spams' pretty good.

Others: jump on fridge with Marik O.O

Emma: What?

Courtney: Put it away! Put it away!

Emma: sighs Fine. throws Spam out the window

Yami: Why don't we look in the fridge. gets down and opens fridge

Marik: Stay outta the fridge Pharoh! Or I shall use the "Plastic Roll of Doom"! holds up roll of Saran wrap

Yami: No, anything but Saran Wrap!

Bakura: Wow. Big tough King of Munchkins is afraid of Plastic wrap.

Yami: I'll Mind Crush you if you ever say that again.

Bakura: starts dancing and chanting Munchkin Kings' afraid of Saran wrap! Munchkin Kings' afraid of Saran wrap!

Yami: charges at Bakura

Bakura: moves out of the way and punches Yami on the head

Yami: XX

Courtney: You killed Yami! O.O

Kristen: You don't even like Yami.

Courtney: Oh yeah! hehe.

YBaJ: Baka.

Courtney: At least I'm not obsessed with Bakura!

YBaJ: Hey! That was supposed to be a sercet!

Courtney: Really, we couldn't tell.

YBaJ: starts attacking Courtney

Courtney: XX

Emma: Yay! Now they're both dead!

Courtney: starts waking up

Kristen: Uuuhhhh, Emma. I think they were just knocked out.

Emma: huh? to busy celebrating to listen

Courtney: Are you happy that I died Emma? all ghost-like

Emma: sees Courtney No! I'd never...I said, "Whaaaaa! They both died!

Courtney: I'm not stupid.

Emma: Oh, I thought you were.

Courtney: growling Emma go bye-bye now! walks towards Emma

Emma: AHHHH! turns to run but trips and falls out a window, never to be seen again

Bakura: Well, that was entertaining.

Marik: Great, the lunatics' happy.

Bakura: Who are you calling a lunatic you psycuopathic nutcase!

Marik: Psychotic Nutcase! How dare you, you, you...Girly Soul Stealer!

Bakura: Girly? That's it! goes to get something

Marik?

Bakura: comes back Meet your new friend, Mr. Vacum! holds out vacum cleaner

Marik: NOOO! Not the Vacum!

Bakura: evil smile turns on vacum

Marik: girly scream EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Bakura: evil/maniac laugh Mwhahahahahahahaha!

YBaJ: Run for your life!

Bakura: begins chaseing Marik

Marik: Please,no. I just got my hair to stay down.

Bakura: I guess all your hard work is going UP the tube.

Marik: NOOOOOOO! turns to run but trips and just falls

Bakura: holds Marik down, sucks up his hair

Marik:Xx

Bakura: I AM BAKURA! DESTROYER OF EVIL! (Note: said like the way Spongebob does in the episode, "Frankendoodle")

Yami: Take it easy it's just hair.

Courtney: to Kristen I wonder if he knows all he did was make Marik's normal again.

Emma: made it back upstairs/sees Marik What happened to him? has leaves/twigs in hair

YBaJ: Yay! You go Bakura!

Yami: He's dangerous with that thing.

Kristen: Great, we have a happy semi-maniac and a truely happy maniac with a vacum.

YBaJ: glares Do you want to end up like Hiei again?

Kristen: On second thought, Go Bakura!

Courtney: Is this the end of Marik? Find out in the next chapt...

YBaJ: What did I say about talking to the readers! Stop talking to them! attacks Courtney

Kristen: Now we need to know if this is the end of Courtney.

Author:I was a little hyper on sugar when I wrote this chapter. That's why it's so disturbing. Also I really don't like Spam so I decided to base a chapter on it. Please give any other ideas you have from more chapters.


End file.
